dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Slipknot
|alias= |DOB= |DOD= 2016 |affiliation= Suicide Squad |family= |status= Deceased |actor= Adam Beach |movie= Suicide Squad }} Christopher Weiss, better known as Slipknot, was an American rope and knot expert, and a member of the Suicide Squad, though Slipknot hardly got to participate in the squad's mission of taking down Enchantress and Incubus, as he was tricked by Captain Boomerang into getting himself killed from his implanted bomb. Biography Early Life It is assumed that, before Amanda Waller had recruited him for Task Force X, Slipknot had made a name for himself as a lethal assassin. He developed his signature extremely durable ropes and harness, but was captured at some point by United States law enforcement. This was most likely after Waller first proposed Task Force X, as he is not mentioned. His picture, however, is shown among the other members at the Pentagon. ''Suicide Squad Recruitment Slipknot joined the Suicide Squad in the facility in Louisiana, shortly before they are to fly out to their destination. He got out of a car and is verbally slurred at by a woman in the vicinity whom he promptly punched in the face. He was briefly introduced by Rick Flag who mentions his prowess with rope work. Deception and Death Soon after crash landing in Midway City, Slipknot was marching through the streets with his fellow members of Task Force X. Captain Boomerang walks up to him and tells him that the team is just being played by Flag and Amanda Waller and that the whole "bomb in the neck" speech was just psychological manipulation. He tells Slipknot that he's planning on escaping and asks if he'll join him, which he does. Suddenly, Boomerang and Slipknot attack some of the soldiers to escape, but only Slipknot manages to grapple away to nearby rooftops. However, Flag notices and detonates the bomb in Slipknot's neck, instantly decapitating him and leaving his body hanging from a building by one of his ropes. Personality Slipknot was an assassin who had no qualms about brutally punching a woman who insulted him. However, despite his skills, he was somewhat naive and gullible, enough to be quickly convinced by Captain Boomerang to escape, only to be killed. Abilities Abilities= *'Peak Human Condition': Slipknot was in top physical condition though not even near to Batman's level, capable of knocking down a female A.R.G.U.S. soldier with a single blow. *'Master Rope Assassin:' Slipknot specialized in killing with the extremely durable ropes that he himself has developed. He even has a harness with grapple like device that shoots a harpoon type line that raises him upward, much like an elevator. |-| Weaknesses= *'Gullibility:' Slipknot's main weakness was his remarkable gullibility, which is what allowed Captain Boomerang to very easily convince him that Amanda Waller's bombs were a mere bluff tactic, thereby tricking Slipknot into attempting to escape, which ended up both killing Slipknot, and confirming Boomerang's suspicions. |-| Equipment= *'Grappling Device:''' Slipknot's harness with grapple-like device, that shoots a harpoon-type line, raising him upward, much like an elevator. He wears this harness at almost all times, and uses it in his unsuccessful attempt to escape from the Suicide Squad. Relationships Allies *A.R.G.U.S. **Amanda Waller - Manipulator and Killer *Suicide Squad - Teammates **Rick Flag - Field Team Leader **Killer Croc **Deadshot **Harley Quinn **El Diablo † **Katana Enemies *Batman *Enchantress † *Incubus † *Captain Boomerang - Teammate turned Deceiver and Indirect Killer Behind the Scenes *First live action movie debut. Category:Suicide Squad characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Deceased characters